Aceptarme?
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no importa cual fuerte seas, todos tenemos un límite, todos tenemos un punto sin retorno... : Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".


**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

 **NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Hajime Isayamasensei. Pertenecientes a Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **NT:** **Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**

 **Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

Cuanto es el dolor que una persona puede soportar, cuanto peso puede cargar sobre los hombros un simple hombre, cuantas ilusiones son capaces de morir en instante, cuanto puede caer una persona dentro de las pesadillas.

No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no importa cual fuerte seas, todos tenemos un límite, todos tenemos un punto sin retorno, que nos lleva a las decisiones mas locas que se pueda tomar uno, nada es seguro en este mundo limitado por una sociedad injusta y una libertad rodeada de murallas; tres para ser exactos, donde la libertad no existe, nada de lo que un humano real, desea, existe, la realidad simplemente es una farsa bien elaborada.

Caminar con rumbo, sin precisar un regreso, no hay nada seguro, sobrevivir o morir, mientras cabalgan a todo galope, huyendo de serés de más de siete metros.

-Capitán, dos excéntricos a la derecha, cuatro en la retaguardia y tres a la izquierda, Que hacemos solo quedamos diez de este escuadrón? –

Claro no importa cuánto imploremos regresar con vida a nuestros respectivos hogares y con los que más amamos y damos nuestra vida, lamentablemente eso es algo de lo que jamás podre gozar, no tengo casa, ni familia a quienes proteger, solo tengo a los de mi escuadrón, y el estúpido cuartel como un lugar al cual llegar, recorres día con día esa sensación de soledad y abismo que se ha hecho normal en mi, solo me queda aceptar la carga que la sociedad me pide que sea. Solo me queda la resignación.

\- Tsk, cuatro a la retaguardia, tres a la izquierda y los demás se van conmigo a la derecha, no quiero bajas de ninguna clase soldados, tiene 20 min para terminarlos y continuar con lo planeado-

Cuando fue que decidí estar en este mundo, como fue que termine peleando contra el enemigo natural del hombre? Cuando termine siendo solo un muñeco que sigue ordenes y que no cuestiona nada? Ah! Cierto, ese día, donde perdí a mi única familia, la única esperanza de volver a ese basurero que llamábamos casa, maldita sea el día donde Erwin descubrió quien era, me manipulo con lo que más amaba y sobretodo me privo de lo que más anhelaba, la libertad de vivir bajo estos lastimosos rayos de sol.

Las nubes comienzan a acumularse bajo este cielo azul, cubriendo esa luz que ya me ciega y que tanto odio, la gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer de manera lenta y gradual, será un regreso algo agitado y bastante molesto, mi equipo provisional de refuerzo, es un porquería, claro no los entrene yo, eso se los enseñaron en la maldita escuela que solo sirve para atraer idiotas que desean pelear por una utopía bastante real.

La libertad no existe, nada de lo que deseamos o anhelamos nos permite esos privilegios, en efecto solo soy un muñeco autómata que está condicionado a matar escorias humanas y a esas mierdas llamadas titanes, solo para eso sirvo y para nada más, es deprimente, que siendo "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" tenga estos deplorables pensamientos, no ganare nada, pero tampoco quiero perder lo poco que me queda en un intento suicida de seguir adelante. En verdad que es lo que me motiva a seguir luchando por una causa que literalmente está perdida, nada de lo que hagamos o logremos tendrá un resultado lo suficientemente satisfactorio nada.

Veo a los malditos titanes, con cara de idiotas, si tuviera nombre médico diría que son los pendejos de siete metros con problemas mentales. Lentamente nos acercamos a ellos, en verdad no sé de dónde saco tanto odio para poder seguir adelante con esta mierda, veo a mi equipo provisional, son unos jodidos novatos, puedo ver el miedo a través de sus torpes movimientos, en verdad no estaban preparados para la realidad, nadie lo está a decir verdad.

-Bien quiero dos atrás de él para atacar su parte baja y trasera y dos que sirvan de anzuelo, no quiero muertos y los quiero moviéndose, si están listos es el momento-

Cabalgaron a sus posiciones, se movían de manera lenta pero asertiva, en definitiva terminarían con ese par de titanes. La duda estaba invadiendo mis pensamientos firmes, sensaciones no favorables invadían mi cuerpo: miedo y pánico, la situación no pintaba bien, mas titanes iban tras de ellos, pero porque, eran un número pequeño de hombres por que los seguirían.

La duda los invadía mientras luchaban arduamente contra los titanes, hasta que un pequeño gruñido se hizo resonar por el ya devastado campo, un joven de no más de 18 años, se coloco frente a los titanes que lo acorralaban, gritándoles de frente, enfrentándolos, siendo un bastardo suicida.

-Oi! Mocoso idiota quítate del camino, acaso quieres morir?- gritaba, pero el joven nada más no le hacía caso, lo veía gritar y pensaba – _de que le sirve gritar si de todas maneras ellos no le harán caso, esas bestias inhumanas no comprenden el lenguaje humano, ese mocoso suicida terminara siendo una Cajita María Feliz, que le…-_ sus pensamientos fueron parados de golpe, lo que estaba viendo enfrente de él era simplemente extraordinario, titanes comiéndose entre ellos, destruyéndose, estorbándose, y el maldito mocoso solo podía ver el acto con gran orgullo y vanidad, simplemente algo extraordinario.

Todo era extrañamente sorprendente, después de unos minutos ya no había titanes, solo quedábamos mi equipo y el mocoso suicida, - _Que diablos fue lo que paso? Quién diablos es ese maldito adolescente con aires de héroe?,-_ encamino mi caballo en dirección a ese desconocido impulsivo, tiene algo que me llama la atención y no comprendo que es, solo sé que algo muy en lo profundo me dice que es necesario y muy especial, para que o quien no lo sé, pero debo moverme con cuidado con él.

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión arruinarles la expedición- se disculpo con honestidad un mocoso de 17 años de piel morena bronceada, cabello castaño, cara aniñada, ojos color de una tonalidad entre verde esmeralda y amarillo dorado, una combinación algo extraña pero bastante atractiva, su estructura corporal no era ni muy marcada ni muy escuálida, aunque pareciera que lo era, el mocoso en verdad tenía una buena estructura y apariencia.

\- Mira mocoso insolente, con una disculpa no ganas nada, no obtienes nada, te atreviste a humillar a mi gente, a mis soldados y sobre todo a mí, quien mierda te crees tú para poder hacer lo que se te venga en gana? Eh dime?- la paciencia, la humillación y sobre todo la sorpresa de recordar lo que ese mocoso había realizado, lo dejaba en un momento de desconexión, nada más que esas escenas se le venían a la mente y eso lo descolocaba de distintas maneras.

El joven ojiverde, se coloco en posición, hizo un puño en su mano izquierda y llevo su puño a su lado derecho, realmente el estaba haciendo el saludo militar de los escuadrones dentro de las murallas, su postura había cambiado radicalmente, su expresión facial hacia lo mismo, una seriedad y frialdad se dibujaba en su rostro, que había pasado será acaso de que le había hecho algún comentario ofensivo, que estaba pasando, que diablos era ese maldito mocoso.

El silencio gobernó por segundos el espacio en donde se encontraban, la misión y el regreso habían sido casi todo un éxito, si no fuera porque más de la mitad de los que asistieron a dichosa expedición quedaron hechos bolas de baba dentro de esos malditos titanes o simplemente no pudieron recuperar las partes desmembradas de su gente.

Después de haber cruzado las malditas murallas, note como el chico que nos había salvado a mis subordinados y a mí, se encontraba cabalgando unos metros atrás de Erwin y tenía una plática muy animada con la loca de Hanji, _\- quien diablos era ese mocoso? y porque los trataba con tanta familiaridad?-_ mi mirada se afilaba a cada metro, hasta que el moreno decidió buscar al culpable de su incomodidad, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por leves segundos, pero ambos habíamos visto algo, tener una convivencia "agradable" sería bastante complicado, regreso la mirada al frente, esperando ver el maldito cuartel, sentí un completo alivio al darme cuenta que estábamos por llegar.

-Todos desmonten sus caballos y alisten sus cosas tendrán dos días libres a partir de hoy- el maldito de Erwin les daba instrucciones a los sobrevivientes, era claro solo los de bajo rango tendrían descanso mientras nosotros nos joderemos la espalda haciendo malditos reportes y complementando otros, serán dos largos días y no descasare después de eso.

-Levi, necesito que vayas a mi oficina, tenemos cosas que hablar, Hanji también tu por favor- ambos asentimos, en verdad apenas llegamos y no deja de joder con las responsabilidades, pero bueno, es algo de rutina y necesario, al fin de cuentas acepte hacer este trabajo conociendo las desventajas que traería.

Toque la puerta y al instante abrí para entrar, no espere a que me lo permitieran, no soy de perder permiso para hacer algo, simplemente lo hago sin importarme si es respetuoso o no, donde me crie el respeto no existe, aunque si teníamos valores, era un buen lugar después de todo.

Entro y lo primero que veo es aquel joven parado a un lado de la silla de Erwin, me parece sospecho, pero ahora que lo pienso comienza a tener sentido y se que será un buen momento para responder todas la dudas que tengo desde que vi a ese mocoso interfiriendo de manera mediocre en mi campo de batalla.

-Disculpe mi falta de respeto, mi nombre es Eren Jeager, tengo 17 años de edad y pertenezco al lado oscuro de la legión de reconocimiento, liderada por la Doctora Hanji Zoe y por mando al Comandante Erwin Smith, fui llamado para la protección de los equipos y personal del escuadrón ,solo determinadas personas saben de la existencia de nosotros y por ende de mi así que le pediré que qué de la manera más atenta no comente nada de que me ha visto si alguien se entera me mandarán decapitar más rápido de lo que un titán podría hacer.- se quedo estático esperando una respuesta, un golpe algo que le permitiera bajar la guardia, pero técnicamente no pudo, era demasiado sorprendente saber que la loca y el comandante ocultaran algo tan valioso como lo era la existencia misma de Eren, ese joven que había aparecido en su vida de la manera más sencilla y estúpida.

-Mira Levi, si no te mencionamos nada, fue precisamente para evitarme este drama, por tu parte, estoy de acuerdo debí haberte dicho que en muchas ocasiones las misiones no eran resueltas solamente por nuestro personal si no que ellos intervenían para que los titanes se retiraran del campo de batalla y lográramos regresar con bien dentro de las murallas, siento haberte mentido- sentado en su silla detrás de un escritorio, el rubio veía un poco cansado a su subordinado y mejor amigo, mientras trataba de entender cómo es que la información sobre los rescatadores anónimos de su gente había sido descubierta.

-Y una mierda Erwin, no me importa el hecho de que haya tenido a humanos supernaturales, escondidos bajo mis narices, lo que molesta es que me quieras o me hayas visto la cara de imbécil, es más, no solo a mí, sino a todos los que están bajo tus ordenes y las mías, el engañarnos y hacernos creer que en la mayoría de las batallas éramos nosotros los triunfantes en verdad que es lo peor, has manchado nuestro orgullo, y pisoteado a los que se sacrificaron, en verdad…- no termino de hacer un reclamo, la puerta estaba siendo tocada con firmeza y respeto.

Erwin miro con desaprobación a Eren, el cual solo se pudo quedar de manera estática a su lado, espero por ordenes para retirarse, pero una sonrisa algo extraña se dibujo en su rostro.

-Eren, siéntate por favor- estiro su mano señalándole un lugar para que pueda acomodarse, permíteme presentarlos más formalmente, el es Levi Ackerman, capitán de uno de los escuadrones a mi cargo, Levi el es Eren Jeager, el mejor cadete que ha tenido el escuadrón de reconocimiento claro después de nosotros los veteranos- lo ultimo lo dijo mas con orgullo que con tono de presentación.

En el momento se levanto de su respectivo asiento y realizo el ya usual saludo dentro de la legión, esperando a que le autorizaran entrar en descanso y volver a estar en su posición inicial.

-En descanso mocoso- recorrió con la mirada de manera discreta cada centímetro del soldado, algo tenía que le llamaba la atención de sobre manera, pero no lograba entender que era lo que le pasaba, solo tenía conocimiento de una cosa, el mocoso no dejaba de estar en su mente y u deseo por conocerlo más y alejarlo de todo ese ajetreo se incrementaba en su interior generando remolinos de emociones navegando sin rumbo.

\- Comandante, lamento el haberme presentando ante el capitán sin su autorización pero el momento en el que se encontraban me obligaban a romper con las reglas, lo siento mucho- hizo una reverencia quedándose en esa posición.

-Has cambiado Eren, y has cambiado mucho, antes no lo hubieras hecho ni por accidente, ahora lo haces por un escuadrón que no te tocaba, que no era de tu interés y que técnicamente podía defenderse solo, dime Eren, porque decidiste entrar en acción en el último minuto?, exactamente con el escuadrón de Levi? si en realidad te tocaba apoyar el de Hanji?- su mirada se había vuelto entre curiosa, desafiante y demandante, ese par de zafiros se estaban clavando en el castaño buscando una respuesta sincera, ya conocía sus puntos débiles cuando trataba de mentir.

-Yo… yo… yo… solo actué siguiendo mis instintos y mi responsabilidad, iba de camino con la señorita Hanji cuando vi a esos malditos acercarse a un grupo de hombres, que se veían mal divididos al tratar de pelar contra de ellos, yo solo actué siguiendo lo que me has enseñado…- el joven comenzó a bajar su tono de voz y a ponerse rojo había algo que estaba ocultando y que esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

-Levi, ya que conoces al mejor de esta generación, te pediré un favor, te harás cargo de él y terminar de entrenarlo, aun le falta un poco mas de disciplina y al parecer lo que yo le enseñe solo ha servido para retarme y desobedecer mis órdenes- comenzó a tomar uno papeles de su escritorio esperando atentamente a que le contestaran cualquiera de los dos, un sonido una queja, una protesta es lo que estaba esperando pero nada salió de las bocas ajenas, discretamente elevo su mirada de los papeles que tenía en sus manos y como si de un momento romántico entre dos amantes se tratara, la escena lo dejo sin palabras, ambos se miraban fijamente pero sin el ambiente de reto, los dos tenían la mirada suavizada, se denotaba que estaban teniendo una comunicación únicamente con la mirada, se estaban entendiendo sin la necesidad de palabras, el ambiente se estaba volviendo incomodo para el rubio, al grado de comenzar a carraspear para sacarlos de esa burbuja que habían creado, pero por más cosas que hacía, ellos seguían metidos en su mundo de ensueño. En silencio se levanto y salió de su oficina, entendió que no tenía nada que hacer y no podría hacer nada, cerró la puerta lentamente observando la escena que lentamente desaparecía de su campo visual, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tras ver que ambos tenían una química perfecta, tal vez lograría que ambos dejaran su pasado y se lograran enfocar en el presente y planear un futuro, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado en lo que había hecho.

Después de unos minutos, Eren fue el que rompió con el intercambio de miradas y palabras en silencio, su rostro era una verdadera oda a la vergüenza, su rostro completamente rojo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos lo cual le daba un brillo inocente complementado con su rostro cabizbajo por la misma pena, en verdad el mocoso tenía algo que se estaba metiendo en lo más profundo de su ser y vise versa, el juego que iba a comenzar sería muy arriesgado pero que valdría la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa y las relaciones comienzan, terminan, se entrelazan o se cruzan, nada en el mundo pasa por coincidencia, todo pasa por que es inevitable, no importa cuánto quieras negar un acontecimiento, no importa cuán profundo tengas tu corazón y encerrados tus sentimientos en algún momento estos piden salir de una u otra manera, explotando de la forma más equivocada o simplemente fuera de momento.

Levi, comenzaba a sentir que su corazón ya no podría soportar tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos, tanta carga, a pesar de tener al mocoso con el simplemente no terminaba de soltar su carga del pasado, las muertes que estuvieron bajo su cargo, las personas que morían y las que dejaban todas se estaban volviendo una terrible carga para su organismo como para su conciencia.

-Capitán, porque está usted aquí?, Dígame cómo es posible que usted pueda seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido?, explíqueme por favor?- desde hacía un tiempo que Eren permanecía a lado del Capitán sin importar lo que fuera o de lo que estuviese pasando, se habían vuelto inseparables, y de alguna manera, era bastante extraño verlos separados; no era el mismo ambiente, este se volvía pesado con cada momento que permanecían separados al punto de volverlos agresivos y poco tolerantes, ninguno de los cadetes se atrevía a preguntar si ellos tenían una relación mas intima, pero tampoco se denotaba que tuvieran ese tipo de reciprocidad, era un trato mutuo bastante extraño del cual todos tenían curiosidad, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, pues era de saber de todos, que ellos era un dúo magnifico en el campo de batalla, la sincronización que tenían era totalmente sorprendente ningún titán sobrevivía cuando eran ellos los encargados, inclusive el número de la eliminación de titanes iba en aumento y las bajas de las muertes disminuía con cada salida, en verdad se habían vuelto la esperanza de la humanidad siendo los hombres más fuertes del reino.

-Eren cuando vives mucho tiempo bajo un mismo modelo de vida, ya no importa cuánto te esfuerces por cambiarlo, todo terminara de la misma manera y no hay salvación o promesas de que en verdad exista una salvación, estoy aquí por culpa de mis actos, aprendí de la peor manera a seguir adelante, perdí todo lo que más amaba por cumplir una misión, tuve que aprender a hacer muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir, pero dime, ahora te toca responder, como es que puedes seguir sonriendo, siendo tan optimista a pesar de todo lo que has pasado, de lo que has vivido y sobre todo lo que has aprendido?, dime cómo es posible que puedas hacer eso?- sus miradas se encontraron como otras tantas veces, llenándose de sueños e ilusiones, esperanzas y desahogos, todo pasaba tan lento cuando hacían ese contacto, ese lazo que nadie más que ellos podían comprender, lentamente se acercaron a sus rostros, después de tanto tiempo, esa conexión comenzaba a surtir efecto, los estaba haciendo más cercanos, más abiertos entre ellos, superando su dolor del pasado mirando al futuro, un delicado beso se hizo sonar en el silencio del lugar, nadie ni nada seria testigo de la confesión más pura de amor, así como de la necesidad mutua de estar juntos de sentirse pertenecientes recíprocamente, tomados de las manos mientras que trataban de reconocerse mutuamente, siendo el sonido de la puerta lo que los saco de su mundo de el mágico momento que después de tanto tiempo al fin estaba siendo creado, con una mueca de disgusto y de insatisfacción, permitieron la entrada al intruso, quien fue recibido por una mirada afilada y negativa, la seguridad mental del cadete que había irrumpido corría peligro de la manera más peligrosa que ese par podían dar.

-Capitán, Vice-capitán- hizo el saludo esperando a que le permitieran el reposo, el cual nunca llego, -traigo un mensaje del comandante, dice que es necesario que ambos vayan a su oficina, es sobre la próxima expedición- los dos se vieron fijamente de nuevo, conociendo el significado de esa orden, algo no muy grato iba a suceder, algo iba a irrumpir su efímera felicidad.- Gracias puedes retirarte, iremos en cuanto den la orden de asistir- dio la orden Levi, quien se había removido de su lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento. El cadete volvió a hacer el saludo y se retiro rápidamente de la oficina, si se quedaba más tiempo, algo malo le pasara y no estaba muy lejos de aquella punzada.

Una vez solos, Eren comenzó a meditar lo que le habían preguntado con anterioridad, siendo una sonrisa lo que se marco en su rostro- porque puedo seguir adelante?, fácil, porque así es la vida capitán, las decisiones que tomamos nos llevan a la felicidad o la infelicidad, a la resignación, pero si aprendemos de eso que nos pasa nos podemos dar cuenta que no todo está perdido, siempre hay algo que nos motiva a seguir adelante, sea un sentimiento, una persona o un objeto, no importa cuál sea, siempre habrá un porqué y un como, sólo que nosotros decidimos como es que queremos llegar a esa decisión y si lo disfrutaremos en el camino- su semblante se volvió melancólico, probablemente recordando viejas heridas que lo habían llevado a ser parte de los escuadrones ocultos.

Levi dio un suspiro tratando de entender las palabras del menor, pero ya sabía la respuesta, sabía que no mentía el chico y sobre todo sabia que ya tenía el motivo de sus próximos regresos, algo en su pecho comenzó a ser ruido, se estaba enamorando de ese mocoso acosador.

-Como sea, luego seguimos con esta plática- tomo su chaqueta y unos papeles de su escritorio a punto de dirigirse a la salida y llegar a donde los solicitaban pero un fuerte agarre en la muñeca lo debuto, de manera rápida regreso mirada a donde provenía el agarra viendo al menor sonrojado hasta el cuello, con la mirada baja.- Ca… Capitán… usted… usted…, a mi me gusta- termino de explicar el castaño, desviando su mirada a cualquier punto muerto de la oficina, sin soltar el agarre que tenia con el mayor.

-Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora nos tenemos que ir a donde Erwin- tomo la mano del menor y lo jalo para ponerlo de pie, salieron de la oficina de esa manera, todas las miradas curiosas quedaban sorprendidas al verlos de esa manera, nadie se podía explicar porque, solo se limitaban a seguirlos con la mirada, viendo como uno de ellos bajaba la mirada muerto de vergüenza y al otro que lo jalaba como si fuera lo más normal del maldito mundo.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a la oficina de Erwin, tomaron aire para entrar, abriendo la puerta son esperar respuesta, se adentraron encontrándose con Hanji sentada en el sillón a un lado del escritorio y a Erwin viendo por la ventana el atardecer que estaba sucediendo, dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que estuvieran todos completos, pero al verlos tomados de las manos su mirada se desvió con sorpresa con Han ji, la cual tenía una expresión de triunfo y de ternura.

-Levi… tu… ustedes… De que me perdí?- la mirada curiosa de Erwin estaba enfocada en ellos, no saldrían de esa oficina, no sin antes dar una explicación lógica y creíble a su querido comandante.

-Tsk, no lo ves, somos pareja idiota y esto es algo que hacen las parejas se toman de las manos mientras caminan o no?- en ningún momento su semblante cambio, solo apretó más la mano del castaño que al girar su rostro para verlo, dibujo una diminuta curva en sus labios, el menor estaba rojo cual tomate, con una expresión de sorpresa, no era algo que se esperara.

-Bien entonces comencemos y luego me explican bien como es que ambos quedaron liados- la reunión comenzó, ambos se sentaron juntos sin soltarse de las manos a menos de que la situación lo ameritara, compartiendo información de las expediciones pasadas, de lo que la gente de Eren encontraba en las investigaciones que hacían cuando acompañaban a los escuadrones, lo que tenían de conocimiento, las respuestas y preguntas resonaban dentro de esa oficina.

Ya entrada la noche Erwin les autorizo a retirarse a descansar, ya ninguno estaba en condiciones de poder continuar con la exhaustiva reunión, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, subiendo a los terceros pisos donde se encontraban, Eren seguía cual tomate y como fiel perro a Levi, que seguía sin tener una reacción, no hubo palabras en el camino, solo roses, miradas cómplices y uno que otro gesto afectivo.

Llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban sus puertas, una contra otra y ellos en medio, ninguno de los daba paso a su habitación, hasta que Levi jalo al menor adentrándolo a su recinto, cerró la puerta colocando el seguro y sin poder contenerse más lo acorralo contra la misma, tomando de manera brusca los labios del contrario, al principio no fue correspondido, pero al entender la situación, solo se dejo llevar, abrazando el cuello del contrario acercándolo más a su cuerpo, haciendo más profundo el beso, que se había vuelto apasionado, las manos de ambos se exploraban con miedo pero no sin seguridad, lentamente sin dejar el toque, caminaron hacia la cama, Levi dejo caer al menor en ella, situándose entre sus piernas, tomo al menor y lo abrazo.

-Capitán, me podría explicar?- dijo el castaño entrando en razón percatándose de la situación. –No hay nada que explicar mocoso- dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos contrarios- solamente que no soy bueno expresando sentimientos, así que soy más del tipo que se expresa por acciones- el rubor comenzó a invadir al menor, en verdad sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos por el mayor- entonces, eso quiere decir que vamos a comenzar a salir? Como… Pareja?- el menor se comenzó a encoger de hombros por la vergüenza que le causaban sus propias palabras- Así es, serás mío de hoy en adelante y no creas que te dejare ir tan rápido, porque una cosa si te diré, cuando un Ackerman se enamora, esto es para siempre, no importa lo que hagas para deshacerte de mí, porque o mato al maldito con el que quieras estar o te encierro en el calabozo para que jamás salgas- escondió su rostro en el pecho del menor, podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza y escuchaba el del castaño latiendo con rapidez, elevo su mirada, siendo recibido por unos brazos y unos labios que pedían atención, lenta y apasionadamente sellaban sus sentimientos.

El sol atravesaba las oscuras cortinas dibujando en el suelo un hilo de luz, el viento entraba de manera constante, un par de cuerpos permanecían en la cama, abrazados, lentamente el mayor abría los ojos, siendo lo primero que veía el rostro dormido del contrario con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar relajar su gesto cuando lo vio, comenzó a mover sus brazos sintiendo la piel del menor y viendo como se estremecía al tacto, lentamente también abría los ojos, tratando de ubicar en donde se encontraba e inundando su olfato con un aroma a lavanda, disfruto de ese momento, hasta que enfoco bien su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro del mayor viéndolo de manera atenta, sin perder rastro de todos sus movimientos, le regalo una sonrisa sincera- Buenos días, capitán- se sonrojo al recordar que estaban en la misma cama- no me digas captan, solo llámame Levi cuando estemos juntos, a solas y fuera de servicio- se acerco a su rostro rozando sus labios y sujetándolo más a su cuerpo incrementando la cercanía de ambos.

-Le…Levi una pregunta porque yo?- la mirada del menor se volvió una seria y algo triste, temía por la respuesta contraria- el mayor lo tomo entre sus brazos, acercándolo más.

-Por el simple hecho de que eres tú, sólo por eso, aparte de que tú me has hecho ver como es la realidad, bueno la de ahora, estoy consciente de que ambos sufrimos mucho en el pasado y eso no llevo a tomar decisiones que creo que en algún momento no hemos arrepentido, pero desde que te conocí, todo mi mundo ha dado una vuela de 360°, y la verdad es que ya no me molesta haber entrado a la legión de reconocimiento, de ser la persona encargada de llevar todas las esperanzas de la humanidad sobre mis hombros y de cargar en la espalda con el titulo de él hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, al contrario, es gracias a ti que ahora puedo aceptar con mas orgullo mi trabajo dentro de las murallas, que puedo aceptar mas la perdida de mis seres queridos sin cargar con tanto rencor en mi corazón, que se aceptar sentimientos tanto negativos como positivos y que sobre todo me puedo aceptar a mí mismo tal y como soy, con la experiencia que he adquirido con el paso de los años, por eso y más es que te amo, porque tú me has lecho llegar al extremo de todo solo por conseguir algo- dejo sus palabras sin terminar, una mano le tapo la boca antes de continuar, siendo guiado por las mimas a un beso cálido lleno de sentimientos y emociones.

-Te amo! Gracias por escogerme no te arrepentirás lo prometo- abrazo al mayor mientras un par de lagrimas amenazaban con caer- Yo también te amo y aunque me arrepienta, ya te lo dije nunca te dejare ir y hare lo imposible porque regreses a mi lado.- se aferro mas al agarre del menor, en verdad este le había enseñado más de lo que la vida le podía dar como clases, solo conocía el dolor, el sufrimiento y la resignación, pero ese joven de ojos verdes como la esmeralda con brillo especial parecida al oro le había enseñado mucho más que todas sus experiencias y eso era el hecho de aceptarse tal y como es, aprendiendo mas de sus errores y de sus triunfos, la vida había sido cruel pero jamás acepto el hecho de que el también estaba propiciando ciertas crueldades, tampoco aceptaba el hecho de que el aceptaba lo que la sociedad de le pidiera de una u otra manera lo veía como trabajo cuando más en el fondo era una manera de aceptar la muerte de su familia.

Tomo al menor por la cadera acercándolo a su cuerpo, posicionando sus labios cerca de sus oídos,- solo lo diré una última vez, te amo Eren Jeager y espero que jamás dudes de ello, así como nunca te permitiré alejarte de mí.- beso el lóbulo de su ojera, viendo como el menor se volvía a teñir de rojo.

Simplemente había hecho lo que jamás espero hacer en su vida enamorarse y tener que aceptar que lo había hecho.

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

 **Jojojoo Me toco "Aceptación" jaja espero haber logrado llegar a la idea jajajaja**

 **Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado.**

 **P.D. me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción**

 **Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio, piedras, palos, frutas, verduras, la alacena ok no ese no pero si acepto RW**


End file.
